Berserker
by Tohdoh
Summary: Anna and Elsa Agdarsdottir, Norwegian pilots of the Mark-2 Jaeger Odin Berserk, are deployed to kill Kaiju springing from the Atlantic Ocean. When tragedy strikes, the Jaeger will truly live up to its name. [Oneshot, might be continued.]


**I've been wanting to do a Pacific Rim fic for a while, and lately I like to imagine the Frozen characters in different worlds and situations, so for this one I plopped them into the Pacific Rim universe.**

* * *

**Berserker**

As terrible Kaiju were, the world clung on to a single shred of comfort: such monsters only came from the Pacific. Nations out of reach from the Breach blew a huge collective sigh of relief, taking cover behind their less than fortunate neighbors in the Pacific who waged war, won few, and lost many battles against the monstrous and highly destructive Kaijus.

Still, the fight between robots and monsters didn't feel real to Anna and Elsa Agdarsdottir. Born and raised in Norway, the pair of sisters lived well away from where the epic battles raged. Elsa was fifteen and Anna was twelve when the first Kaiju spawned from the Breach to lay waste to San Francisco. Breaking news replaced reality TV shows as the girls watched with their parents, wide-eyed and a bit afraid, but quickly reassured when their father told them that the Kaijus would never come to Norway. The two sisters would watch the fights on TV and move on with their lives. Their humble hometown of Arendal had never been, and hopefully never will be, so much as touched by a single Kaiju.

Three years later, a rude awakening jolted every country straddling the Atlantic coast. Morocco went first. It took a devastating blow from a surprise attack that flooded the city of Rabat and killed thousands. Pacific Jaegers reached the site too late. Within the next few weeks, Portugal became the next victim. Kaijus from the Atlantic attacked as far west as Brazil, and as far north as Iceland.

This threw the world into full scale panic and chaos. News headlines flashed with pressing urgency and the hard truth spread like wildfire: no one was safe. The Kaiju invasion spread like a plague.

No objections were made, and settlements were reached in record time. The Pan Atlantic Defense Corps had to be established.

Colonel Agdar and First Lieutenant Idunn of the Royal Norwegian Air Force were among the first to form the newborn organization. Thanks to past endeavors of trial and error run by the Pacific Corps, Jaeger training for Atlantic pilots was more efficient.

Agdar and Idunn became the pilots of Ymir Titan: the first Jaeger to be built and deployed in Norway. Named after the primordial giant in Norse mythology, Ymir Titan was a colossal war machine. On its launch date of December 10, the Mark I Jaeger slaughtered its first Kaiju in the frigid North Sea. Agdar was wrong; the Kaiju did reach Norway, but this time they were prepared. Norway instantly hailed the couple as heroes; their daughters were just glad to have them come back home alive.

Agdar and Idunn sometimes let their daughters visit the Shatterdome and get a glimpse of the Jaeger. Elsa never forgot the jolt of awe and excitement that thrilled through her body upon seeing it. Ymir Titan stood like a huge sentinel forged in steel, protecting humanity against a threat from the deep, dark depths.

"Do you ever get scared?" Elsa asked her father.

Agdar looked down with a soft smile at his eldest daughter. "No, not when I think of you and Anna. When I have someone to protect, I have nothing to fear. The Kaiju have no purpose. At least, not one we'd ever understand. But mankind does, and that's how we'll win in the end."

"You sound so sure about that, Papa," Anna remarked.

"I have to be, even deep down I'm really not. Because if I can't think that way, who else would?"

Idunn embraced her daughters with the love of a mother, and bore the weary, worn smile of a soldier. "Your father and I will do everything in our power to protect this world, even if we seem tiny and insignificant in the face of Jaegers and Kaijus. I can't promise anything, but I pray that you two will be able to live in a world without Kaijus someday."

When Elsa turned eighteen and Anna was fifteen, tragedy struck. As Ymir Titan attempted to save an oil tanker stuck at sea, the Kaiju savagely seized the opportunity to ambush the Jaeger. Ymir Titan had no time for a counterattack; it was brutally dismembered and torn apart, its limbs and vital parts scattered to the four winds and sunken into the sea like trash. Neither Agdar nor Idunn survived.

The military funeral consisted of posthumous commendations and eulogies praising their bravery and service to Norway. Even the boom of cannons fell on deaf ears as Elsa and Anna stared stone-eyed at their parents' caskets. Tears ran down and froze on Elsa's cheeks, though she made no sound as she wept. She tightened her grip on Anna's hand as her little sister continued to sob. With her other hand, she found the strength to salute with the soldiers as her mother and father were laid to rest. Elsa stood rigid and steadfast against the chill, even as the service ended and people went inside to escape the cold. Anna remained at her sister's side, though she shivered from winds of the coldest January she had ever felt. Mist plumed from her parted mouth in erratic puffs as she struggled to keep warm. She could never get used to the cold like her older sister.

After a frozen silence that seemed to stretch on, Anna meekly tugged at her sister's coat sleeve. "Elsa, I think we should join the others in the reception hall now. It's getting real cold out here."

Elsa's lips were a narrow hard line, and finally she said softly, "Anna...I've made up my mind. I know what I want to do with my life." Her eyes hardened like shards of frost. "I'll obliterate the Kaijus."

Anna had never seen her sister look so resolutely grim. It terrified her. She sensed a coldness from Elsa even colder than the winter air around them. She shuddered as a shiver crept up her spine.

When Elsa finally turned away from the graves of her parents, determination replaced the sorrow in her eyes.

She began to take a dangerous interest in the Kaijus, watching the news with scrutinizing calculation and poring over articles published in scientific journals about new discoveries of Kaiju anatomy and behavior. Elsa even kept track of the dates of Kaiju appearances and attempted to connect the dots.

"We can be glad of one thing, Anna," she once said. "There has never been an instance of multiple Kaiju thus far. I hope it stays that way until we can figure out something to completely destroy them once and for all."

Months later, Elsa enlisted in the Norwegian military upon finishing school, following in her parents' footsteps to serve her country. Anna harbored no such lofty ambitions. She loved being with kids, and wanted to be an elementary school teacher.

As expected, Elsa excelled in Jaeger Academy training. She had the brains and fighting skills, easily a d effortlesslyoutdoing her peers in both fields. Only one problem arose to deter the ambitious young woman from her goal: she couldn't find anyone Drift compatible. This problem persisted for quite some time, and it proved to be a big thorn in her side. Kristoff and Sven Bjorgman, brothers from a modest background of ice harvesting, had enrolled in training months after her and already attained their own Jaeger: Sleipnir Eight.

Anna often sensed her older sister's frustration over the dinner table, though the latter never talked much about her training.

"You'll find someone eventually," Anna remarked.

"You sure sound confident." Elsa jabbed at her plate of food with the fork. "Your boyfriend and his brother got a Jaeger before me." She immediately regretted saying that as soon as it left her mouth. She looked up to see Anna's reaction, but her little sister didn't look angry. Instead she smiled in understanding.

"I know you don't mean to sound resentful; you're just frustrated." Anna rose from the table to clean up after dinner. "Give it some time, and someone Drift compatible will turn up."

A few days later, Elsa stood in the sparring arena, leaning to one side and resting her free hand on her hip as she waited without enthusiasm for the next opponent she'll probably cream.

Who she saw step up made her mouth drop open. "Anna...?"

Her little sister stood across from her, clad in the same tanktop and pants. She gave a deft twirl of her staff and grinned brightly at Elsa. "I told you someone would come. Smart as you are, I'm surprised you didn't catch the hints," she teased.

It suddenly occured to Elsa why Anna had been closely watching her close combat training sessions at home. Did Anna join the Jaeger Academy in secret, on top of keeping up with her studies in college?

Elsa knew why Anna wouldn't tell her about enlisting. She would have objected. "Anna, I don't want to drag you into my fight-"

"We can talk later. For now, just take me on."

A thrill of excitement coursed through her body as Elsa readied her stance. She hadn't felt that in a long time. 'Maybe that's something you feel when you meet your equal in a fight...'

The two sisters lunged at each other in a flurry of jabs, feints and slashes. Other academy candidates began to gather around as Elsa and Anna furiously fought on equal ground. Elsa had never felt so alive. Despite her lack of formal military training, Anna held her own and read her sister's moves surprisingly well. Just when it seemed neither of them could get the upper hand, Anna took Elsa off guard with a disarming street fighting technique. Everyone gaped as Elsa went down with a solid thump.

This was far from a normal fight. Rather than having a normal reaction to a loss, Elsa was actually thrilled that Anna had beaten her in single combat. Anna momentarily leaned back to catch her breath, then bent down and extended her hand to her fallen sister.

"Come on, Elsa...let's go get ourselves a Jaeger."

She clasped Anna's hand. "Yeah, you bet."

Excitement at the prospect of becoming Jaeger Rangers aside, Elsa felt conflicted with having Anna as her partner. She was finally able to exact her revenge on the Kaiju, but she didn't want getting her sister involved.

"I'm fully aware of the danger and the consequences," Anna said. "I knew what I was getting into when I decided to enroll in the Jaeger Academy."

"You have a boyfriend and little kids," Elsa protested. She referred to the primary school class Anna regularly visited and acted as teacher's assistant. The kids adored her.

Anna countered that with an easy smile. "All the more reason to be protecting the people I love. Oh, and you're forgetting one person: you."

"Me?"

"Of course. You may think you're only looking after me, but I want to be the one looking after you too. We're in this together, Elsa."

Elsa was moved and amazed by Anna's words. "All right, then," she finally said. "Pardon my language, but let's go kick Kaiju ass."

After being granted official status, rights, and duties of Jaeger Rangers, Elsa and Anna were assigned to the Mark-2 Norwegian Jaeger known as Odin Berserk.

Like the Norse god who lost an eye to gain far-seeing wisdom, Odin Berserk had a cyclopic head whose single huge eye glowed with a icy blue hue. Rearing horns at its sides evoked the reminiscence of a Viking helmet. The Jaeger was Norwegian through and through, resembling a terrible god of war bent on raining down judgment upon the offending Kaijus.

Elsa and Anna garnered a kill count of two Kaijus in four months. The sisters showed all resourcefulness and no mercy against their foes. Odin Berserk's advanced insulation gave them even more of an upper hand against Kaijus thst moved slower from the frigid waters.

Long shifts and constant vigilance called for spending nights in the Nordic Shatterdome. It was 3:00 in the morning when Elsa and Anna received first notice of an incoming Kaiju.

"Category Three...Karloff, huh? Weird codename," Anna mumbled as she stumbled out of bed. Unlike Elsa, she was not a morning person, and certainly not an early bird. Anticipation and anxiety raged in Elsa like the thunderstorm outside the Shatterdome. After washing her face in cold water, Elsa tapped her wet hands on Anna's freckled cheeks.

"Wake up, Anna. We've got a Kaiju to kill."

Anna jumped. "Okay okay, I'm up. Right behind you, sis."

They suit up and made their way into the Conn-Pod with suave and confident regality.

"You heard the news lately, Elsa?" Anna asked as she was being hooked up to the Jaeger system. "We're the world's first female team. You think people have high expectations?"

"Yeah...I'd say we give it our best shot. We'll show the world and that Kaiju how it's done."

Anna whooped as the Conn-Pod descended for the big drop. Elsa always savored the rush of becoming one with the Jaeger in body and mind. After the attachment, entering the Drift, and pilot-Jaeger calibration, the two sisters were ready to go. Odin Berserk plowed through the sea like a lumbering giant, undeterred by the lashing wind and rain.

Elsa peered at the monitors overhead. "It's getting closer. Get ready, Anna!"

The two sisters moved in sync as Odin Berserk braced itself for incoming impact from the Kaiju Karloff. Elsa and Anna reeled back as Karloff slammed into the Jaeger. The pilots held their ground and slung an uppercut in retaliation.

Crashing thunder flashed to illuminate the flying Kaiju for an instant.

Anna whistled. "Whoo, you're one ugly bad boy. Is that a mouth I see on your chest? Gross."

"Heads up, it's coming back!" Elsa shouted. "Deploying the Jotunheim cannon!"

Anna, on the Jaeger's right side, held aloft Odin Berserk's mounted Gungnir blade while Elsa readied the cannon on her left.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she focused on the crosshairs. "Steady...aim...fire!"

Karloff was just about to close its jaws on the Gungnir blade when a massive blast of ice from the cannon, named after the realm of the Frost Giants, hit it squarely on the obscene mouth embedded in its chest. Karloff let out an unearthly screech and blue gore erupted from the blast wound. It fell into the water with a resounding splash.

Elsa found her right arm moving along with Anna's as the latter pumped a fist in triumph. "We did it! The mission is complete."

Elsa felt the pent up tension in her body release as she finally relaxed. She could never make jokes like Anna in the heat of battle. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so uptight.

She flashed a crooked grin at Anna. "I bet you want to catch up on some sleep right now, huh?"

Anna laughed. "You read my mind. Let's head on home."

Suddenly the comms crackled. "Shatterdome to Odin Berserk. We're still reading a Kaiju signature!"

Elsa blinked in surprise. "What?"

She and Anna looked around with alarm and confusion. Odin Berserk remained where it stood, Gungnir blade and Jotunheim cannon still bared and ready to be used.

Anna frowned. "I thought we killed it."

It was too rainy and dark for the sisters to make anything out of what lurked beneath the stormy waters.

Then Elsa caught movement at the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to shout but it was too late. The wounded Karloff sprang upon Odin Berserk with a vengeance. Caught off guard, the Jaeger reeled back from the hit. Elsa and Anna cried out as they were being tossed about in their Conn-Pod.

"Aim for its chest wound!" Elsa shouted.

"I'm on it!" Anna raised the Gungnir blade and plunged it into the gaping blue crack in the Kaiju's body. Another row of teeth, undamaged by the cannon, clamped down on the heated blade.

"What!?" Anna gasped.

The Kaiju closed in with its outstretched head and rammed its cranial horns straight through the right shoulder of Odin Berserk. Steel and wires bent and tore from the sheer force. The entire right arm, Gungnir and all, crashed into the sea.

Anna screamed in agony as she clutched at her paralyzed right arm.

"Anna!" Elsa's horror quickly turned into rage as she glared at Karloff. "Damn you!"

With no time to charge the Jotunheim cannon, Elsa wildly swung her left arm to smash it into the Kaiju like a club. Her eyes darted between her mortal enemy and her wounded sister.

"Anna, are you-"

"I...I can't feel my right arm!"

Elsa had never felt so terrified and helpless. She had to get Anna out of here, no matter what.

The Conn-Pod was engulfed with red light and flying sparks. Despite the blinding pain, Anna desperately tried to meet her sister's eyes. She felt her last moments closing in, her life flashing before her eyes.

"Elsa, listen to me-"

Suddenly the Kaiju's claws tore through the Conn-Pod, taking Anna with it. A cry of pure grief and anger ripped from Elsa's throat.

"Annaaaa! Noooo!"

Tears welled in her eyes and ran down to mingle with the sweat and blood clinging to her face. She couldn't believe it. Anna, gone, just like that. She didn't want this to be real. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. She wanted to wake up, and she and Anna would still be in bed in the Shatterdome. But the Kaiju kept screeching and the storm kept raging on.

Elsa kept screaming her sister's name, all the while being moved by sheer rage and willpower to take on the Kaiju herself. She no longer cared for her own life. To hell with it. All she wanted to do was get back at the monster who took away her little sister. As Elsa felt herself fading away, all she saw from her failing vision was a blue light growing bigger and brighter. Blue light from the Jotunheim cannon. Elsa didn't know if it ever fired.

* * *

The next time Elsa opened her eyes, she found herself lying in a gurney, wounds wrapped in gauze, washed in bright white hospital light, and surrounded by government officials and her superiors who expressed regrets over the death of her sister. Elsa had no words. All she could do was close her eyes and lose herself in the numb pain that pounded in her head.

'I...I'm alive? How? Why? Why isn't Anna here too?' Stark, cold, merciless reality hit her like a cold wave, colder than the North Sea. 'Mother, Father, Anna...they're all gone. It's just me. I'm all alone now.'

Elsa barely heard her commander telling her that she had succeeded in killing the Kaiju, protecting Norway just as her parents before her had done. Everyone left her to grieve. She liked it that way, because she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Survivor's guilt plagued her mind. Memories haunted her dreams. It was always the same: Anna being pulled away in the Kaiju's claws, and Elsa reaching out but unable to get a hold of her little sister. Day and night, she could get no peace or rest. As soon as she was discharged from the hospital, Elsa numbed herself to all feeling through reckless draughts of alcohol.

The house was a mess from Elsa tossing up and tearing things apart in fits of helpless rage. She'd curl up on the couch for hours on end, only to lash out at the table in front of her. "Why was I spared? Why did I have to live? I'm the soldier, not Anna. I was the one supposed to die! What did my little sister do to deserve this?" Elsa slammed her fists on the table and wept.

At Anna's funeral, Elsa prepared no eulogy on paper, because she already knew what she would say from the bottom of her heart.

"It touches me to see so many of you gathered here to honor the life of my sister. Anna will be greatly missed and remembered by everyone whose hearts she had touched." Elsa met Kristoff's eyes, and saw how heartbroken he was. She saw the many schoolchildren in the middle row, tears running unchecked down their little faces. Elsa herself had cried enough to the point she couldn't anymore. Before stepping down, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

The Kaijus were still invading, and the Jaegers still fought. The war seemed far from over. People continued to dread for the end of the world. Elsa grieved for the end of her world, because Anna meant that much to her.

* * *

**I apologize for ending on a despairing note. This could work as a stand-alone oneshot, though I also left it open for a potential multi-chap fic.**

**As a shameless anime nerd, I totally meant for "Ymir Titan" to be a Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan reference. It also works in terms of Norse mythology because Ymir is a giant.**


End file.
